


Late Night Chat

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Zari Tarazi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: There's nothing better than to hear the voice of your loved one right before bed, even when they're in another space and time.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Late Night Chat

It’s been a good day. A stressful, but overall good day. No one died and another Encore was captured. The team actually followed her A.L.O.H.A method and best of all, she actually has another friend now. After a quick unwanted but necessary post-mission debrief and a joke about putting earphones in before he sleeps from one Nathaniel Heywood (which goes to show you a Ph.D. does not make one a grown man), Ava was now back in bed, ready to settle in for the night. Oh, that is, of course, after one last thing.

“Gideon, can you call Sara?”

“Of course, Miss Sharpe. Unfortunately, I am unable to project a hologram at this point.”

“Hmm, should get Behrad to look at that… Okay, just put her on the monitor.”

“Already done, Miss Sharpe.”

Indeed, Sara’s face was beaming right at her. It was almost as if she was here. Almost.

“Hello, my love,” Ava began.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Sara was looking a bit haggard, a bit disheveled like she had recently been in a scuffle. It made Ava slightly worried.

“Are you alright?”

“I am now.” Sara Lance, the smoothest former assassin in existence, everyone.

“What happened?”

“Oh, just a little training with the team here, the usual. Anyway, tell me more about your mission, captain.” 

Ava narrowed her eyes. That was a very blatant effort from her girlfriend to change the subject. She might be a good agent on the field, but she is a terrible liar when it matters. Sara was clearly hiding something from her. But, at the end of the day, Ava trust Sara. Whatever it is, she’s sure Sara will inform her when she's ready. She’ll go along with her girlfriend’s wishes for now.

Ava settled into the chair in front of the monitor to tell her story. “Well, it started with me telling the team about the A.L.O.H.A. method, which they were very enthusiastic about.”

“Pft, no, they’re not,” Sara interrupted. Ava had mentioned this method to her before and Sara knew her team better than that.

Ava hushed her girlfriend. “They were by the end of it, that's all that matters. After Behrad called the French toast the Austrian toast, I knew that something had gone wrong with the timeline, which Gideon kindly confirmed for me. After some investigation, it turns out the Encore was the one and only Marie Antoinette.”

“No way! Was she hot?”

 _This girl_. “Only if you think Nora is hot because she looks almost exactly like her.” Ava would like to say she tried her very best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She would like to think she succeeded. Sara would say otherwise.

“Eesh, that must have been weird for Ray.”

“Yeah, especially because her head was not attached to her body.” Ava dragged a finger against her neck for emphasis.

“Wh- Okay, go on.” Sara wished she was more surprised but she’s faced an evil unicorn and became a giant Beebo before. A headless horseman situation seemed really tame in comparison.

“You might not believe this, but Zari convinced me to dress up and be a party girl, essentially.”

"No..."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Unfortunately, yes, corset and makeup and all."

“And I had to miss all of that! Please tell me there are pictures.” Sara almost begged.

“There are not,” Ava said through gritted teeth.

"Incorrect, Captain Lance, I have several recordings of Miss Sharpe and Miss Tarazi dressed to the nines in the fabrication room." That elicited a small fist bump from Sara.

“Gideon! Be on my side for once, please. It’s not as glamorous as you think, babe.”

“Hey, it’s you, it is 100% going to go into my spank bank,” Sara said as she tapped her temple. "Gideon, upload those to my phone, preferably without Zari, please."

“Sara!” 

“What, I have needs and you are not currently here to help me out with them.”

Ava’s mouth tried to form words quite unsuccessfully. Sara couldn’t help but laugh at her flustered girlfriend. “It’s okay, babe, we can deal with that later. Tell me more about the mission.”

Ava told her everything else that happened that day. She told her about Zari being a nuisance to being useful and being in danger, how Zari’s new perfume, horrible as it is, actually saved the day, how the Time Bros went party insane, how a headless body went running around the ship with Mick’s gun, how she jumped into a fountain even though in hindsight she didn’t really _need_ to, and, more importantly, how she made a new friend.

“I think there’s more to her than we see, Sara. She’s not just an internet-famous personality who only cares about her looks. I think she’s pretty smart and not to mention a bit lonely. She’s capable of so much love.”

“Hmm, sounds a bit familiar, doesn’t it?” Sara offered. 

“What do you mean?” Ava tilted her head in confusion.

“A woman so hellbent on proving those around her wrong by focusing on nothing more than her career, which resulted in her alienating herself from everyone around her?”

Ava winced. “You’re talking about me.”

“I am,” Sara chuckled.

“Well, you and the Legends helped me see the error in my ways. Maybe you can do that with her, too.”

“We, Ava, you’re a Legend, too.” Sara corrected her. If someone had gone back to two years ago and told anyone that not only would Ava be running missions with the Legends but also living with them on the Waverider, she would have thought they were out of their mind.

For a moment, they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Is there anything more precious than the quiet moments you spend with your loved ones? It felt like she only had Sara back after the crossover, and now she's off again. Ava hated the word need, but she strongly wanted Sara in her arms right now.

“I wish you would just time travel from the end of your business to right now. I miss you.” Ava leaned closer to the monitor, wishing it would actually physically bring her closer to her Sara.

“I know, I miss you, too, but we have a rule, remember?”

Ava dropped back into her chair and groaned. “I wish you would break that rule.”

Sara dramatically gasped and put one hand on her chest. “Ava Sharpe, wanting to break a rule? You really are a Legend,” Sara said, a twinkle in her eye.

Ava rolled her eyes. She thought, especially after today, not a single soul will doubt that she is a Legend through and through.

“Sooooo, about those pictures…” Sara teased.

“Captain Sara Lance, you are incorrigible.” Ava sat up and slowly lowered her robe. “What if I show you something better?”

“Captain Ava Sharpe, I wouldn’t mind that one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted phone sex, there are already a few of them out there. Instead, I really like the idea of the two of them just telling each other about their day, which is going to be a rarer occurrence now that they essentially share the same job and living space. Now I'm thinking of doing something similar but for after the crossover. Hmmm...
> 
> I have this personal theory that the two of them, and maybe even the whole team, barring extraneous circumstances, try to be on the same biological time. Even programmed it into Gideon. Otherwise why else would Sara need a couple of days or Behrad need to be excused for a few hours to see his parents when they can just time travel back to the same time that they left? Anyway, time travel is dumb sometimes.


End file.
